Mario
'Mario & Sonic + Kaitlin + Soccer Stars at the Olympic Winter Games '''is a crossover video game between the ''Mario & Sonic ''series, ''The Kaitlin Chronicles, and Soccer Stars. The game is for Xbox One S, PS4, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Jet * Rouge * Zazz Kaitlin Series * Kaitlin * Savannah * Maddie W. * Olivia * Emma B. * Tori * Macy * Casha * Laura * Emma H. * Anna * Shannon * Jasmine * Katie Soccer Series * Keagan * Ryan * Kole * Elliot * Braden * Aaron * Austin * Carson * Cole * Brad * Jesse * Joe * Connor * Jaxon Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Red Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Hailey * Jade VIPs * Birdo * Toadette * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Cream * Charmy * Big * Sticks * Maddie M. * Jordan * Hannah * Mikayla * Hunter * Keegan * Jarod * Lexi Other * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends Events All events are pulled from the Mario & Sonic winter titles, including the DS version. The dream events are placed in Mario, Sonic, Kaitlin, and Soccer locations. Locations Mario Series * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Short Track) * Snowball Park from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Curling) Sonic Series * Planet Wisp from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Alpine) * Studiopolis from ''Sonic Mania ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) Kaitlin Series * Imaginative World from "Just Use Your Imagination" (Dream Ski Cross) * Kaitlin's Clubhouse from "Club Kaitlin" (Dream Halfpipe) Soccer Series * Sushi Market from "The Sushi Market" (Dream Ice Hockey) * Soccer Tower from "The Great Soccer Tower" (Dream Biathlon) Music Mario Series Returning Music # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Beach Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # DK Jungle from Mario Kart 7 # Rainbow Course from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Shy Guy Falls from Mario Kart 8 # Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash New Music # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball # Airship Fortress from Mario Kart DS # DLC Shop from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Try, Try Again from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. U # Mario Shuffle from Mario Party: Star Rush # Main Menu from Mario Sports Superstars Sonic Series Returning Music # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # You Can Do Anything from Sonic CD # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World New Music # Rusty Ruin from Sonic 3D Blast # Title from Sonic Mega Collection # What U Need from Sonic Rush # Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog # Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Mad Gear from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # Mirage Saloon from Sonic Mania Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles Category:Soccer Stars